Annie Clark
Andrea "Annie" Clark is a Canadian actress and dancer who was born on June 4, 1992. She currently portrays Fiona Coyne on Degrassi.'' Annie is trained in jazz, ballet, and hip-hop. She also plays the clarinet, guitar and piano. She has appeared in ''The Listener, How to be Indie, Overruled!, Paper Scissors Glue, Roxy Hunter, Campus and the Secret of the Shaman and had the lead role in the movie Solo. Annie graduated from Lawrence Park Collegiate Institute, a high school in Toronto, in 2010. She got accepted into the University of Toronto on April 25th, 2012, and studying film. Her former Degrassi co-star Sam Earle and her have a film class together. She has wrapped filming Degrassi as of 2012, due to her character graduating. She is close friends with Chloe Rose, Charlotte Arnold, Munro Chambers, AJ Saudin, Samantha Munro, and Cristine Prosperi. Trivia *Annie is a Gemini. *She is ambidextrous, but is naturally left handed (which is also the hand she uses more often.) *She loves anything to do with Leonardo DiCaprio. *Her favorite movie is Titanic. *She has the same last name as a former Degrassi star, Daniel Clark, but they aren't related. *Her Tumblr *She is an Eclare (Eli and Clare pairing), Marimo (Mo and Marisol), and Fimogen (Fiona and Imogen) shipper. *She has the same birthday as Shane Kippel, but Annie is 6 years younger. *She stated that she has learned how not to act while playing Fiona on Degrassi. *Since leaving Degrassi, she stated that she is back to being a regular student. *She is attending the University of Toronto and studying film. Her former Degrassi co-star Sam Earle and her have a film class together. *Her favourite season of Degrassi was Season 4. *Her favorite Degrassi actor is Jake Epstein who plays Craig Manning *She says the scariest part of an audition is seeing everyone in the waiting room. *Stated that she is always competing with her female Degrassi co-stars for other roles outside of the show. *She stated that she was satisfied with her last appearance on the show. *Stated she always travels with Charlotte Arnold. *She originally auditioned for another show made by Epitome , but the show did not end up airing. Since the show did not end up airing they offered her the role of Fiona Coyne on Degrassi. Ironically, Annie and Landon were supposed to play boyfriend and girlfriend on the unaired show, but they ended up playing twins on Degrassi. *She says that she watches a lot of TV. *As of 2013, she does not know how to drive. *Her favourite Fiona Coyne friendship is with Eli. *She wished that Fiona was friends with Zig so she would be able to film with Ricardo Hoyos. *Out of the current cast of Degrassi, Annie says the Munro Chambers is the least like his character. *Annie says that her whole family is very supportive of her acting career. *Says that the best part of working on Degrassi is not feeling like she's working. *She is a big fan of Jennifer Lawrence. *She is starring in the upcoming indie thriller movie, SOLO. *Some of her favourite Degrassi characters are Ellie Nash and Holly J. Sinclair *Is currently living (and rooming together) in LA with fellow Degrassi stars Chloe Rose and Cristine Prosperi. Gallery 110354814.jpg 154075360.jpg 155578782.jpg 163891 107655805976070 100001949546077 61069 453227 n.jpg 164303 107655639309420 100001949546077 61062 4653096 n.jpg 164509 106690109406556 100001967030243 49784 7792100 n.jpg 164889 107655329309451 100001949546077 61047 292180 n.jpg 165779 106683592740541 100001967030243 49571 7074267 n.jpg 166663 108019735939242 100001936489544 63594 6770592 n.jpg 166855 106689682739932 100001967030243 49760 6206324 n.jpg 167223 107655312642786 100001949546077 61045 3770108 n.jpg 167700 107657525975898 100001949546077 61133 1613848 n.jpg 167778 106690086073225 100001967030243 49782 7365656 n.jpg 169005 106428749432692 100001967030243 47573 7493556 n.jpg 179447 107655492642768 100001949546077 61056 2354980 n.jpg 179658 107700402638456 100001954914669 65366 3784169 n.jpg 179864 107655405976110 100001949546077 61051 4464888 n.jpg 180139 107657152642602 100001949546077 61119 6964277 n.jpg 180331 108015682606749 100001949546077 63858 5253200 n.jpg 180812 112494342160338 100001993190866 97579 908404 n.jpg 181920 109844919090671 100001954914669 84196 1362761 n.jpg 185941 113347878740779 100001967030243 107461 2947636 n.jpg 268942 219756498065190 100000925253067 668077 3040107 n.jpg 2f05c04.jpg 36144 447233189118 54557829118 5092060 7559739 n.jpg 39696 135150223187074 135136959855067 163699 6944891 n.jpg 41039 479060757288 135519732288 6664156 8051330 n.jpg 41039 479060762288 135519732288 6664157 3144278 n.jpg 41071 478806572288 135519732288 6655720 1582803 n.jpg 41146 111295725592272 100001355343504 74059 867586 n.jpg 41262 478806612288 135519732288 6655721 2898904 n.jpg 41789 289185435541 6885 n.jpg 46026 478941857288 135519732288 6660352 7847721 n.jpg 46124 109470129109047 100001381826421 78102 7964836 n.jpg 46139 478954787288 135519732288 6660712 5043775 n.jpg 46469 479137192288 135519732288 6666687 1034204 n.jpg 47785 478938697288 135519732288 6660146 2438903 n.jpg 48991 1579770024 1236 n.jpg 59937 436745385841 222416550841 4918364 5222246 n.jpg 71796 103883066345673 100001719402953 25025 8131200 n.jpg ANNIE-COLLAGE4.jpg ANNIE1-4e09ec3f562cd.jpg ANNIE149663 464320125841 222416550841 5382883 6153588 n.jpg ANNIE2-4e09ec85575eb.jpg A & M & L.PNG Annie, charlotte, paula and nina.jpg Annie-Clark-Charlotte-Arnold-Jessica-Tyler-Faze-Magazine-Event-degrassi-9344803-604-453.jpg Annie-Clark-degrassi-8995111-391-604.jpg anniec.png anniec2.png anniec4.png anniec5.png anniec6.png anniec7.png annieclarkk.png bathingsuit.jpg Grouppic.jpg Beaut annie.jpg What up annie.jpg anclark.png anclark2.png annie1.png annie3.png annie4.png annie5.png annie6.png Tumblr lqi8j748LC1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqi8nvDEKX1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqi8ciqQwx1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqi0m7ohRo1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqi0kmYZtq1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqi0ghqEiZ1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Thegrouphati.png Jessicaannie.jpg Aislinncharmelinda.png Aislinnjustinmelinda.png anniemunro.jpg charlotteannie.png Jessicalukeannie.png anniecharlotte.png Charlotteannie2.png anniejessica.png munroanniejessica.png annieclark.png lukeannie.png anniemunroo.jpg Anniejessicachar.png anniexclark.png anniexmunro.png anniee.png Justinmelindaanniecharmunroluke.png annieluke.png anniejessica2.png anniexclark2.png anniexclark3.png anniexclark4.png Anniemelinda.png Anniejessmelinda.png Lukemunroannie.png Charlottejessicaannie.png Anniecharlottejessica.png annieandjessica.png anniecharlottemelinda.png Anniemelindasam.png tumblr_lqytt7FvE31qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqytb4XyEa1qct0ifo1_500.jpg anniecharlotte2.png Lukejustindanielannie.png tumblr_lr64tpquKf1qe8e4eo1_400.png Anniemunroc.jpg tumblr_lr6e9rzbc51qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lr6e4pzlYa1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lr6e1p0c1f1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lr6dyv7DXL1qct0ifo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lr6dv5ZIjz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Untitled2-7.png tumblr_lrj174hBER1qdg8qzo1_500.png Tumblr lrj14ookU81qdg8qzo1 500.png Tumblr lrj11q0sLX1qdg8qzo1 500.png tumblr_lrizzglMUy1qdg8qzo1_500.png tumblr_lrhi6yCwLM1qdg8qzo1_500.png tumblr_lrbx4xMzUi1qdg8qzo1_500.png rawrrannieshannon.jpg Sammelindacharannie.png annietamara.png anniej.png staceyannie.png anniej3.png anniej4.png anniej5.png Melindaanniecharlotte.png Anniecharlottejessica2.png Lukeannie2.png Charlottexannie.jpg anniecharlotte3.jpg annieclarkcharlotte.jpg Anniecharjudy.png jessicaannie2.jpg anniejustin.jpg anniejustin2.jpg anniejclark.png Tumblr ls5smhj4qm1qct0ifo1 500.jpg anniecharlottemunro.png anniemelindasamearle.JPG Charlotteaislinnanniejustinmel.jpg brunetteezzzz.jpg annieandcharlotte2.png Castpicture.png Charanniejessmelindajustin.png Anniemindy.png tumblr_lt1qppX5os1qaxs12o1_500.jpg tumblr_lsxq1eq06k1r2f3j6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lse7hc6uUL1qio70eo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsctmsaL591qio70eo1_500.jpg tumblr_lscwa6V3fL1qio70eo1_500.jpg tumblr_lst9s7EAOc1r4298io1_500.png tumblr_ls471bjvdE1r3hjz8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ls44d4GYoH1r3hjz8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ls3e7lJBet1r3hjz8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ls3ehy22ld1r3hjz8o1_500.jpg Tumblr ltdnfxbflD1qzbigzo1 500.jpg Purple spirit day.png Annie23.jpg Tumblr ltfymmi9gp1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lthjlroIkp1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lthjk20HPz1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_ltothuKy2Y1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Suckmydickkkkk.jpg tumblr_ltqtfvCGFf1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg .....jpg Ricardoannie2.jpg RicardoAnnie.jpg Ricardo9.jpg Prettttty.jpg tumblr_ltwipyaokJ1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Tumblr lu06r0cwFu1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Season 11 lead cast.jpg jessicamelindacristineannie.png annieclurk.png anniejustin3.png jessicaannie3.png Justinannie2.png Justinannie.png Cristineanniejustinmunro.png anniejessicatyler.jpg annie clark.png annie clark2.png anniecristinejustinmunro.jpg samichloeanniecristinejess.jpg Annielukeaj.jpg Charannie.jpg Lukeanniejordan.jpg Aj Annie Charlotte.jpg Annie Aj Argiris.jpg Aniie and the sheepdogs.jpg tumblr_lv3ctt6zjI1qjdu4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lv3cc4CVx1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg MV5BMjAzMTAxMTI5MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTU5MDE0NA@@._V1._SY314_CR15,0,214,314_.jpg degrassi-nml-gallery-06.jpg degrassi-nml-gallery-05.jpg degrassi-nml-gallery-04.jpg degrassi-nml-gallery-03.jpg degrassi-nml-gallery-02.jpg degrassi-nml-gallery-01.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 3.25.53 PM.png 381344 252332138153543 122228881163870 646490 1490721848 n.jpg 5z13px.jpg Tumblr les618yGKt1qd6v1uo1 400.jpg Annie-clark-gemini-awards.jpg Annie-A-1.jpg Tn-500 rpmloveliesbleeding-1008.jpg Tumblr le59t5vfYp1qc8lhko1 400.jpg 380961 211719055571879 158647204212398 491522 1240350254 n.jpg Tumblr lrg636uK0O1qd96nvo1 500.png Degrassi-cast-aislinn-paul-17901147-500-375.jpg Annieaj.jpg anniesmearle.jpg anniecharl0tte.jpg Degrassi-Cast-aislinn-paul-24838051-500-375.jpg Anniejesscristine.jpg Anniecristine.jpg Spencerargyannie.jpg Charanniemel.jpg anniejeyclak.jpg 4936200207 6150bd27e5.jpg tumblr_lsmjp5xdFr1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lsmjl0p4i61qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lvpjj2CYL91qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lskkvyOvlO1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lvm4v2EgEY1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lsic28qNAI1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lsmjk5eBEz1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lvdzipKP6d1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lvdyl4MA9E1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lsic3kMe4B1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr lusjauanVP1qgpv1do1 500.jpg Annie clark degrassi season 9 wrap party degrassi 9028191 604 453 78yzB2K sized.jpg 213314645 640.jpg Tumblr l46zuoYjBZ1qc585qo1 500.jpg Tumblr l3g7xnP9OU1qc585qo1 500.jpg tumblr_lvps0tqXJX1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lvprz3Cqpq1qgpv1do1_500.jpg 387712 324814844195415 140482765961958 1256213 98205219 n.jpg tumblr_lvna3mQma11qct0ifo1_500.jpg 390368 279910832059751 100001225093052 837431 604522242 n.jpg 386532_279910165393151_100001225093052_837424_1162050320_a.jpg 308936 2044149676849 1637580094 1628474 658527116 n.jpg tumblr_lt1dzbq0v61qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr lvpe9h1dKE1r4ni5fo1 500.jpg tumblr_lwrvavHTrC1qct0ifo1_500.jpg omnom.jpg Thapacl.PNG tumblr_lwsfjuOlMg1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Admfi.PNG Anniecharlotte.PNG Twinciest.PNG fionadec.PNG divapiva.PNG tumblr_lvpojn5lH11qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lvppnrSywS1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Degrassi-in-Haiti.jpg Jessica tyler 2.jpg jessica_tyler_9.jpg DSC_1339.jpg tumblr_lxgl55NIwu1qct0ifo1_500.jpg RWP-004285.jpg 315hlvr.png Spirit1.jpg 6138272561 d6b6eb63fc z.jpg nw1wbfzj tw1.jpg tumblr_ly6urlcEJo1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lxrrzjE6R41qgpv1do1 500.jpg Tumblr lxo94alMJ01qgpv1do1 500.jpg tumblr_lx5de1KrH11qgpv1do1_500.jpg Dg1.jpg Degrassicast500.jpg Tumblr lxlmdqITpY1qgpv1do1 500.jpg Tumblr lyjmwoP8gu1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Fionaannie.jpg tumblr_lyqcgrbYTX1qct0ifo1_400.jpg tumblr_lyu2vpie1n1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lyl480tSTn1r4298io1_500.png Tumblr lxo92aqmn31qgpv1do1 500.jpg MeetingChazBono.jpeg Photo.jpeg Tumblr lzckh8F8131qct0ifo1 500.jpg dcast.jpg 138924185-400x300.jpg 5sc5a6.jpg tumblr_l83ks05y8O1qc8lhko1_500.jpg Tumblr m06l3y1hRU1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m066zwx3RM1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxln26r7K31qgpv1do1_500.jpg AIMG 2518-1024x995.jpg tumblr_lx5dgk9JfO1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m0jvqyvyMy1qhggo4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0qfitLuJu1qgzraao1_500.jpg AhhuNduCQAILGDB.jpg large.jpg tumblr_m1tsb9qNnE1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m1tqlgrF3V1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr m1xk5td8ul1qmjvr0o1 500.jpg Tumblr m1xhwsXo6z1qdqfrfo1 250.png tumblr_m1ts8ugjKP1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m3kx2sq5PL1ru1mzao1 1280.png Tumblr m42mwmqION1r5uoxco1 r3 1280.jpg Tumblr m47wa8GkjF1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Danceparty-1.gif Tumblr m44s85zHUb1r5uoxco1 r2 1280.jpg Annieclark5.png Annieclark4.jpg Annieclark3.jpg Annieclark2.png Annieclark.jpg AnnieClark.jpg|linktext=AnnieClark tumblr_m727xo8OES1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7a0necV7l1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7a0c7FzqC1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7e0fgFsSQ1ragofoo1 500.png Tumblr m7f6v4ZwXn1r5uoxco1 500.jpeg Tumblr m7fea8c1w21qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7oipc0nWe1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7orumLDJe1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7ubziUMLU1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7xegvq8bi1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7ws49bf6K1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8544661aU1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8gov7qeES1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8o80yCvNN1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8lsu5vvan1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m6cioiQl3e1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg tumblr_m931cpEnus1qct0ifo1_500.jpg uyuygkj.jpg tumblr_mcgyk0VTCZ1ragofoo1_500.png Tumblr mcj6wl7xnX1rdwmvdo1 400.jpg Tumblr mcj9n4KNMO1qct0ifo1 400.jpg Degrassi-2.jpg Munrooegrehjhi.jpg 00000000000000000000.jpg 00000000000000.jpg 00000000000.jpg Tumblr mcojhtf2mA1rng8zfo1 500.jpg tumblr_mctrelXkD31rng8zfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6awpz1kzB1rzd7lho1_500.jpg tumblr_mcoedcqECW1rrjfhto1_r1_500.png tumblr_mcvakzjeAw1ren4nxo1_500.png tumblr_mcu8gqxmXF1rng8zfo1_500.jpg Tumblr mcvn0xXnna1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Dtng-tdkr.jpg tumblr_mcxhebRdCO1rng8zfo1_500.jpg images-16.jpeg images-25.jpeg Skjr3.jpg Jshr83.jpg 48iu4rk3.jpg Annie-Clark-Charlotte-Arnold-Jessica-Tyler-Faze-Magazine-Event-degrassi-9344803-604-453.jpg Degrassi-Talks-Bullying.jpg Tumblr me4edy6a4c1r5l4zio1 500.jpg imagesCAFDXC89.jpg tumblr_marmm3yIo51qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr mersmpeA031rrr3dwo1 500.png Tumblr mfauet4wZc1rrr3dwo1 500.png annieshanicechloe.jpg tumblr_mfb35mWNzE1r5l4zio1_500.jpg 1f4937b269ba11e285a622000a1f9e5b_7.jpg 46a398244bf711e2a07e22000a1f9a28_7.jpg 55cffe26448811e2be0d22000a9f14df_7.jpg 396ab9c86cde11e2837022000a1fa4bb_7.jpg 872b6b926b0511e2a9d822000a9e29af_7.jpg bc9bd30a53ba11e292b622000a1fb73b_7.jpg fe87dc8461d211e29a0d22000a9f1320_7.jpg 26ee7d1e57c811e2a1e322000a9e0853_7.jpg 68790e545c6711e2a38422000a1f96a9_7.jpg 0b2ff4f6627f11e293ab22000a9f1919_7.jpg 68cc63b26ceb11e2a0d522000a1f970a_7.jpg 86fe32f06fd611e2a4cb22000a9e0859_7.jpg 88aa8b74728511e2957722000a1f9a39_7.jpg 6b9f6f2063f511e2bb3522000a1fb076_7.jpg 5f8a0634681211e2862522000a1f9c96_7.jpg 0cc46c26682811e2917422000a1fb30b_7.jpg 286f16b8575411e2ab6822000a1fbc38_7.jpg 74fa02a869e311e2baac22000a1fbda6_7.jpg tumblr_miat56u7zy1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr mh72m8KoxQ1qct0ifo1 500.jpg lukeannie.jpg Lukeannie2.jpg alexdemetriuscrispyannie.jpg anniecristine.png annieclark36578.jpg annie2.jpg annie3.jpg ThCA8XJQET.jpg Thf.jpg ThCA2LKUCF.jpg Tumblr mke24zrHFS1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr mke23ihWBf1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr mke5cdesxl1qd96nvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mkdrzsFD5l1qdxj5ro1 500.jpg 2b5b7670-20c0-32ad-a0b2-bbd135364932.jpg normal_7GLAAD01.jpg normal_7GLAAD03.jpg 7GLAAD05.jpg normal_7GLAAD07.jpg normal_7GLAAD08.jpg normal_7GLAAD12.jpg normal_7GLAAD13.jpg 7GLAAD19.jpg normal_8GLAAD01.jpg normal_8GLAAD03.jpg 8GLAAD16.jpg normal_9GLAAD02.jpg normal_GLAAD24~0.jpg Normal NML11~5.jpg Normal NML03~11.jpg Normal NML02~11.jpg ThCAMPO91A.jpg 0b2d24cc97d811e2b28822000a9f1468 7.jpg 201f78ce97c611e2ad9722000a9e2977 7.jpg Yh.jpg IMG 8841.jpg normal_1NWD01.jpg normal_3NWD01.jpg normal_3NWD02.jpg normal_3NWD03.jpg normal_3NWD04.jpg normal_3NWD05-01.jpg normal_3NWD05.jpg normal_3NWD06.jpg normal_3NWD08.jpg normal_3NWD09.jpg normal_3NWD10.jpg normal_3NWD11.jpg normal_3NWD12.jpg normal_3NWD13.jpg normal_3NWD14.jpg Degrassi-Cast-munro-chambers-24837932-500-375.jpg LD3.jpg Tumblr mmxx525xLZ1s0dhaco1 500.jpg 14xj57k.png 935565_10152827164460542_888997073_n.jpg 945500_10152827164520542_1311320948_n.jpg 970586_10152827164000542_2067694517_n.jpg 970381_10152827165080542_1412486829_n.jpg 575552_10152827165425542_1010648917_n.png 970283_10152827164030542_326986564_n.jpg 408484 10152458771860542 1363157218 n.jpg act19.png Groupie.jpg Cast 2.png Degrassi_gals.png Normal Roots002.jpg Annie s13.jpg Charnnie.jpg Ancaruke.jpg Ugfidgudfighf7h.png Hgfkfgkhgf8jhfgj7.png 8fgy9dfh97yg7h.png d8fg9df97h.png f7g5867568h5gf67.png f8hg97yfg.png fg7d8f7h897gft6h.png fg7td8f7h86gf8jh.png fhgd97fth87gf.png fjgdkfgdfh786gf.png g8dfyh9ygfjh8g.png gdf8hgd9fh97.png gf86h96gf7.png gfh86fg87j56gfj.png hg7fh97tgfj7.png hgfh97ygfj9.png dfjgbdbfhgdf8hdfh5.png Degrassi for Roots Photoshoot.png Dgfpngd0hnpgfh.png SM5.jpg 3B3FlfkvqCIAAdeEK.jpg Nin.jpg 415465fc221511e3b61522000a1fb007 7.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 27.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 29.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 30.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 31.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 32.jpg Annie Clark Perfection.png Annie and Charlotte =).jpg Annie and Chloe.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 22.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 18.jpg Annie and Chloe (2).jpg Annie and Chloe (1).jpg Cassannie.jpg Aj-annie.321234weq.jpg jdfvjhsfdhsfc.png jgbkjdvgkdf.png dkgfbjdfgv.png fjbsdjfvd.png fbgvkdfg.png dbjgfdvgj.png dlfbdjgvd.png fbldjgbflj.png fkbjgdfgvdkf.png dkgfdbjlfgbf.png dbjdfgdf.png jdbfjdgkd.png Ldkgblfkgblfhb.png Dkglbdlfkhblgf.png D;gkbdfkgblfh.png Djfvjsdgvkdf.png Dgfkbjlgvjdf'.png Klfbldgbd.png Kfbldsgbldfjg.png AnnieC.jpg Tumblr ni8l61X8cR1qmfkyco4 r1 1280.png Tumblr ni6my68ZNo1tlldmko1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfjzmt8a2M1tvdzaro1 500.png Bikini Fiona.gif Annie_and_Chloe_2.jpg Tumblr nm3bhgbzcM1tllcx5o1 540.jpg CByFWtlUAAAujBl.jpg zn.jpg crisxanniehhh.png Annie_and_jessica.jpg Imagecast .jpg 10009736 1613493002269513 1335808546 n.jpg 265629039.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi: TNG cast Category:Degrassi Cast